The Grand Empire (AU)
by WriterFirst96
Summary: Raditz has only kept his mind on one thing which has been serving the King! One day King Vegeta II sends him to investigate about strange things happening at a village. What Raditz finds there has him changing in his self beliefs and finding love he never thought he would encounter.(Rated T for now might bump it more up to M in later chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

_**In**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **Twist**_

 _ **Of**_

 _ **Fate**_

 _ **Universes**_

 _ **Are**_

 _ **Changed**_

 _ **For the good? or For the bad?**_

 _There he stood tall and masculine. His hair up like a fire that was set by the gods. His pure black eyes gazing over the crowd of saiyan men and women. All of them roaring with excitement._

 _He chuckled deeply before clearing his throat._

 _"For years we have fought off those things called "Tuffles" , we have fought those idiotic ice creatures such as Frezia and now we are supreme. We are the ultimate force that rules over all of these world's. I, King Vegeta, want to give all of you a chance." King Vegeta paused he brought his hands down onto the podium he stood near._

 _A smirk traveled upon his face. He looked upon his citizens. He brought a gloved closed fist up. "I want to give you a chance to go and gain more territory. I want you to destroy all those who looked down upon us. I want to bring our future Saiyan children into a world of Saiyan world domination!" He said his final words before turning from the crowd._

 _"King vegeta!"the crowd yelled out. The saiyan crowd roared with life at the thought of going out and taking what was theirs._

 _King Vegeta walked down the stairs into the back room of the stage. His hands held tightly behind his back. His cape flapping behind him._

 _A smirk planted fully on his face still there even after leaving the spot light. He was walking down the hall never once stopping his steady speed. Passing door after door. People after people. Each person bowing and saluting._

 _He made it to the door he was looking for. He brought his hand on the door knob before turning it and pushing it open._

 _"King Vegeta my lord." Came a soft raspy voice. A women kneeled quickly to the floor that was in the middle of the room. She had dark black wavy unruly hair. It went past her jawline to her shoulder blades. Her head bowed lowly to the ground. A fist planted on the floor and her other hand over her heart._

 _King Vegeta closed the door behind him. "You may rise." He told the women. She started to stand up but failed to. She brought a hand to her stomach. Her stomach was the main issue. It was well hidden underneath the dress she had on. But as she stood up you could see a simple bump give away. "I am sorry my king but my knees are-"_

 _"My Queen." He took three steps and was close to her in seconds. He grabbed her left hand and then wrapped an arm around the small of her back. Her eyes traveled slowly up to the kings of the saiyans. "My king what a wonderful speech." She told him with her soft raspy voice. Her hands slowly went to touch each of his gloved hands._

 _The King chuckled. "Oh you liked my speech? Well I have more speechs to come. As we annihilate each race off the grid." He told her. He brought her to a chair and sat her down. The women patted her stomach. "I hope this child comes out as strong as our little Vegeta." She commented._

 _"Pfft strong as me mother. I think not."came a tiny voice. The pair turned to look at a tiny boy who wasnt even knee high. His hair stood up tall and fearless. His pure black eyes studied his mother. His little arms crossed over his tiny chest. "Mother when that brat comes out I want to know what his power level is!" He declared._

 _His small frown on his face increased as his mother chuckled at her son. "My prince you are the strongest of them all." She told him. Vegeta "hned" he walked towards his mother not before giving a bow to his father. "Father a great speech. I wish to one day have the correct and calculated words to make those third class idiots obey me." He told his father. King Vegeta nodded his head. "You may rise my son. But know this, always have a steady hand. " He raised a gloved hand up in a fist._

 _"Never fall to those weaklings." He told him in a stern Vegeta looked down upon son. "Vegeta why don't you go with Nappa prove you're the son of a great king. Go kill all of the Tuffles."_

 _Vegeta's frown soon turned to a very big smirk for a child. He started to chuckle. "Father of course I will end them all." He concluded._

 ** _New Paths Are Created_**

 _"I can't wait for this. I want to fight now!" Roared Bardock. He slammed his cup of beer onto the table slab of the bar. A group of saiyans all sat about drinking themselves silly. He took another swig of his beer._

 _"Bardock I can't ... can't we just wait another week." Complained one of his 3 man squad. Bardock turned to look at him. A small smirk created itself slowly on his face. "Oh why wait when there's other worlds to conquer. I want to feel the blood boiling in my veins again. I want war." He told him. He took another drink of his beer. His smirk fell as soon as it appeared._

 _"War bardock is that all you can think about?"_

 _He looked over to see his women Gine. She stood just at his shoulders. Her hair black as the night sky. Her eye lashes so long it might have touched her cheeks. Her eyes pure black. She had a hand on her stomach and a hand in a small boys grasp._

 _Bardock snorted. "What do you want Gine?" He asked looking away from her. Gine walked closer to him dragging the tiny child with her."Bardock you said you would train with Raditz yesterday...its today Bardock! You can't just keep shrugging it off!" She pointed out. The small boy besides her hid behind her small legs._

 _Bardock tsked looking down at the kid. "Gine I told you to stop following me down here. I don't need a women to talk me unless its about sex." His eyes narrowed down at his son. He bent down a bit to his son. "Lesson number one don't hide behind a women kid." He said before kicking him to the side._

 _His table laughed in an uproar. Gine gasped going to her injured son. "Bardock seriously a real lesson!"she yelled. She picked up her son slowly to his feet. Her stomach touching her knees. She was of course heavily pregnant. "Come on Raditz maybe you can train with Tora then with this idiot." She commented before leaving the scene of the bar_

 _Bardock was getting claps on his shoulders and yells of support. But yet he had a very very small frown that wouldn't go away._

 _"Haha you sure showed her!"_

 _"Women all they are for is to be our baby makers."_

 _"You said that right the last time a women talked to me like that i slapped her so hard she meet Frezia in the after-" SLAP_

 _"Why are you lying Mindo!" Screamed a saiyan women._

 _Bardock sat back in his sit and ordered another beer. The bar tender grabbed the glass and slide it to him. "I want more great conquers and a better place for my son and unborn child." He said softly giving a slight toast. He drink the beer in one gulp._

 _ **With New Paths New People Appear**_

 _"I am sorry. Everyone I am truly sorry." A small old man sat on a tree stomp. His left hand on his right side. He sighed looking down to the floor._

 _A small crowd was near him. All were seated near the old man. Women held their crying babies. Men held their women. The old man looked back up to his people. "We have to move... the saiyans will be back tomorrow we move more west." He instructed to his people._

 _One man stood up slowly. He looked around and could see the defeated looks his people had. He had red cherry curly hair that stopped at the nape of his neck. He had wide green eyes with a slight twinkle in it._

 _He looked towards the lights that were far away. Where the lights never turned off. Thats where the saiyans live. A soft breeze went through his hair making it shift. "I have to go master Bo." He told the old man. He brought his green gaze to the older man. The old man nodded coughing heavly. "Go, Daichi. Go..."_

 _The young man known as Daichi tsked. "What have we done to deserve this...We had so much powerful technology. And then what happened?!Master Bo our race it is dying." He told the older man through clenched teeth. The older man looked up at Daichi and then looked away._

 _"Daichi go to her. We only have so much time before the monkeys king comes for us. Go-"He bent our covering his mouth with his hand and coughed roughly into it. Daichi walked briskly towards him. He grabbed his hand. The others walked towards the older man._

 _"Daichi is he okay..."_

 _"Oh no not master Bo."_

 _Daichi's eyes narrowed slowy. He could feel the old mans heat go away from his hand. "Master Bo is dead. Everyone."he said softly as he let the older mans hand go. It fell to his side. "Everyone Master Bo is dead. We need to go into hiding we need too-"_

 _"You don't need to do anything!"_

 _Daichi stood up straight. "Saiyans what else do you want!" He yelled looking up at the big men. They stood over atleast 10ft. His green eyes narrowed. The saiyan smirked glaring down at the him._

 _"Well you can say King Vegeta said to finish the job." He said as a small smirk grew on his face. A smaller person who was at the mans waist walked next to him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a dark look over his face. He snorted._

 _"Stop with this small chit chat Nappa. I believe my father said to finish the-" "Finish them off to prove you are his son!" Nappa cut in with a slighy dark chuckle._

 _Daichi eyed the both of them through narrowed eyes. Little prince Vegeta turned his eyes slowly to Nappa."Shut the fuck up Nappa."_

 _Daichi looked down at his waist and saw his laser gun. He needed to grab it and then he would blast them both. Vegeta turned his gaze back to them. "You are all worthless scum that need to be dealt with." He brought a small gloved hand up. In his grasp a small enegry beam started to collect itself._

 _Daichi froze as his green gaze starred into the beam of this small childs hand._

 _"Ahhhh"_

 _"We are all dead!"_

 _People started to get up and run around like headless beasts. Not really sure where they were going. "Look at them Nappa! Look how they run!" Yelled Prince Vegeta. He rolled back his shoulder before tossing the energy past Daichi to a group of Tuffles. Screams of pain echoed through out the land._

 _Daichi felt like he couldn't move what was the use of this. He was going to die anyways. He was going too- No he had to see her one more time before his destined death. Daichi looked back down to his waist before grabbing his laser gun."Do not give up!" He yelled before putting on his eye glass. He pointed his laser gun to the Prince and aimed. The laser spat out the charge hitting the prince's hand._

 _"Ah!" The prince yelped in surprise. Daichi watched as the saiyans eyes went to him. He gripped tightly to his gun and pointed again. "You are monsters that don't deserve this chance at all!" He yelled out._

 _He felt tears start to prickle at the corner of his eyes. "I am going to end your life!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger. The charge went off but he felt a quick sting on his hands. Smoke collected itself around him. His hands started to hurt more and more._

 _The laser gun had gone off it blow up in his hands. "Nice job Nappa."_

 _Daichi kneeled down in the smoked area. He grabbed his side with one of his injured hands. "Where did he go?"_

 _"Prince Vegeta I think I found him I-"_

 _"ahhhhhhgahahah"_

 _"Ooops nevermind its a women. Well they,sure squeeze easily." Nappa commented._

 _Daichi looked around and noticed the smoke was still heavy around him. This was his time to get going he had too. He had to see her before he was gone._

 _Daichi limped slowly towards a wooded area. He had a hand on his side. Blood oozed out of his mouth slowly. He was almost to the area that she had said to meet her at._

 _He wanted to see her face before he...Daichi fell face first onto the dirt floor. He groaned painfully. He rolled over to his side grabbing tighter onto his wound. He looked down and noticed that more blood came out._

 _"Fuck." He cursed. He tried sitting up but pain echoed within his stomach. Something moved around behind him. He stopped moving around to look._

 _A big shadow went over him. "Who-who is there?" He asked coughing slightly. He tried to look again but couldnt the person was far off but not too far off they must have been a saiyan. "Go ahead finish me off!" He yelled. He looked back up to the night sky. His green gaze focusing on anything more then this event that will happen._

 _"Why would I do that?" Asked a women. She walked closer the shadow growing more and more onto him. She stood just at his head starring down at him. Her hands were at her waist her tail going back and forth. "Looks like you went through hell and back Daichi." She commented before kneeling down._

 _She grabbed the small mans nearly lifeless body. She was small..smaller then the natural humanoid saiyans. But she was still bigger then this Tuffle ,Daichi. Daichi looked up at the women. She had long black hair that spilled over her shoulders and tickled his face. She had a slight gray color of eyes and very pink lips. The lips he loved to kiss. Her eyes were sharpened to the point she always looked like she was angry._

 _He brought a hand up to her cheek. "Letta" he said softly. His green gaze stayed steady with her gray gaze. He smiled slowly as he rubbed his hand on her cheek. Letta stroked his red curly head softly with her index finger. "Daichi I'm sorry about my people."she told him before placing a small kiss on his head. Daichi chuckled. "Letta its not your fault. Your people are them not you." He told her as he kept his gaze on her._

 _"DaDa Hurt?" Something on this saiyans women back moved around. A little head poked from behind Lettas shoulder Daichi smiled. "Oh Anita my child. You're the one I wanted to see." He told the child. The baby had big green eyes and very long lashes. She smiled. Her curly hair stayed under a tiny little cap. It was red as the blood coming out of Daichi._

 _Daichi laughed. "Oh Letta I wished I could be here for her. I love our daughter I love you. I-" he stopped talking to let out a choked sob. He brought his hands onto his face crying none stop._

 _Letta rubbed her lovers back with her hand. Even though he was smaller then her by many ways she still loved him and their child. But she couldn't bring Anita with her to the city. They would know. So she couldn't go back either what she hoped was to live with Daichi and his people but now that plan was gone. She would do something._

 _Daichi stopped crying and looked up to his women and his child. "Letta tell Anita one day will help our people. I hope one day she could could co-" Daichi stopped talking as his words got softer and softer. He stopped talking all together. His hands went limp to his side. His green gaze focused up past Letta. Letta sighed and placed him on the floor. She brought her palm to his eyes and slide them down closing them._

 _"Dada Gone?" Letta felt tears start to collect. "We have to be strong lets go Anita hopefully one day we will fight our people...no..we will fight them Anita I will teach you."_

 _ **What**_

 _ **Will**_

 _ **Happen**_

 _ **In**_

 _ **This**_

 _ **Universe?**_

 _ **Hello everyone this is actually a reboot of this story I made a couple of months ago decided to redo it all. So if you think hey I've read this before and it sucked well here it comes a second time hopefully better! Please do write wonderful comments! Thank you! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So hey everyone I hope you enjoy this second chapter as much as I enjoyed writing and typing it! Please do leave a wonderful comment as well thank you!**_

 **Chapter 1 :The story begans!**

An alien creature was presented on a 50 foot silk black t.v screen. The alien was a gray color with spikes lined across his head and 2 beady red eyes wide in fear were fit on his face as he stood there. He looked to the side for a second and then looked back to the front as he waited to speak fidgeting in his spot. The screen glitched slight making the image of the alien disappear and appear back just as quickly.

"King Vegeta, Please we only have what you gave us last week. T-There are no more lands that can make any harvest. I-"

"Silence." Vegeta's raspy voice interrupted the small aliens plea for help. The king of all saiyans sat on his throne watching with his cold calculated dark gaze as a firm frown displayed its self with each passing second. He watched in pleasure as the creature recoiled back in fear at the sudden Kings interruption. The alien bowed his head and brought his hands together lifting them above himself and shakily spoke. "I'm-I'm sorry my King."

"Was my fathers gifts of land to your people not enough?" Vegeta asked clearly irradiated with where this conversation was going. It was always like this, the creatures would come crawling on their knees crying and pleading for more food. But for what? Before his fathers passing his father had divided certain parts of this planet into sectors. The first sector was the main branch which was Vegeta City. It was where all the saiyans lived in riches while in the other sectors were the more pitiful and poorer areas.

But what was it to Vegeta that they had decided to move onto his planet. They should have known that any other species that wasn't a saiyan would always be considered as anything else but an equal to them. That he was sure they had taught everyone a lesson those 20 sum years ago with the Tuffle incident.

The alien creatures beady red eyes widen in fear at Vegeta's words. The creature instantly bowed his head and cried out. "King Vegeta what your father has done is beyond what we would ever have wanted. W-We would never ever disgrace his name by saying such things." He pleaded. The huge screen turned off for a second before spitting back out the image of the alien kneeling before the monitor and shaking. Vegeta had enough of this conversation he grew way too bored. He brought a gloved hand up and gave a wave.

"I'm done here. I can see a spoiled creature when I see one. You have till the next full moon to gather your men and present to me a feast from your land. Don't disappoint me." The screen then turned off quickly the last image was the alien creature talking with wide eyes. "How pitiful my father dies and leaves me in such a ugly mess. He laughs in his grave at me I swear by it. Him and his tests will be the end of me." Vegeta spat. He stood up from his throne his cape swishing behind him as he walked down the steps.

"Hail Vegeta!" An encore of voices rang out through the royal hall. Saiyan men stood before Vegeta all lined up alongside the steps leading towards the double doors. They each went down on there knees bowing before him. "King Vegeta your father would never plan such a thing for you. He loved and adored you. Why would he leave you in a such mess if anything King Vegeta its those damned immigrate aliens." Voiced Vegeta's adviser. Nappa appeared behind Vegeta his arm held behind his back and bowed. Vegeta tsked at Nappa's response he looked over his shoulder with a narrowed gaze.

"My father was a dumb man. That's why hes gone. " Vegeta clarified before bringing his dark narrowed gaze back to the front as he made his way towards the doors. He could hear the saiyan man follow quickly behind him. He needed to check something out on those aliens. Out of every sector of this planet that sector was the area that had the most land. The other sectors really had a reason to cry and kneel before him for help but that one. He brought a gloved hand up to stroke his chin as he thought about what step to take next. Something was going on among his sectors something his father had not told him before his damned passing. Damn him and his tests.

"Nappa I want you to take Raditz and go and pay a visit to our little villagers. I want you to bring me a batch of dirt from their land. I wish to test it and see what exactly is bringing them such misfortune. Also why not help them level their land." He ordered before leaving through the double doors. "Yes King Vegeta!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Another good mission?"

Raditz placed his cup on the brown table top before him his fingers holding tightly to it. "Whats it to you Bardock?" He asked with bitterness clearly in his response. He hadn't expected for this man to be here at the bar in mid day. His father didn't look a day older then 25 with the same bushy black hair that spilled all over the place to his wrinkle less face. The only way of telling how old this man was by his dark steady gaze that showed a mans past. Death.

But why his father was here was beyond him. His father usually hung around the training station beating up any newbies that dared approach him for one on one training. Many had flocked to his father to become a student of the man who had single handily defeated Frieza which then brought him to fight off those pesky students. From there he would only venture to the bars at night to get away from the spot light. Raditz brought the cup to his lips taking a small sip of the drink. He watched with his dark gaze as his father shrugged. "Just wanting to know what my boys are up too. And of course to ask about-" "Don't ask me about Gine. Go ask her if you have a question." He snapped interrupting his father.

It was one of those days again when Bardock would feel bad and wanted to know how Gine was doing to make his day happy knowing that she wanted him more anything to come home. He finally realized what his father was doing one day at the age of 16 when he saw his fathers once sour attitude turn all around in the news that Gine missed him. He was a sick man that Raditz wished he could strangle with his bare his hands. Bardock grabbed his drink and throw his head back dumping the rest of his drink into his mouth. "Don't be so pissy thats your downfall."He said absent minded.

Raditz slammed his cup harshly against the table top. "I'm going." He stood up from his seat and dug into his armor. He pulled out a small brown bag and took out a couple of gold coins throwing them on the table. The bartender rushed quickly to his table a small alien creature about waist height to Raditz grabbed the coins. "Thank you." It chirped bowing slightly before going back to what it was doing. He turned from the table towards the opening of the bar but not before hearing his father speak to him. "Bye son."

Raditz felt his insides clench painfully at the tainted words his father had spoken to him. He was not this ass holes son. "Fuck off Bardock." He throw over his shoulder before leaving out of the bar. He felt a small breeze wash over his body as he walked into the streets of Vegeta city. The small conversation with his father did leave him slightly agitated. He wished he could settle this out with a dual of dominance to knock his father down from his prideful thinking.

He scoffed too bad that sort of dual no longer existed it had since been outlawed because of the mess saiyan men left afterwards. _**"Raditz answer this is Nappa."**_ His scouter rang out. He brought a finger up to his scouter pressing a small button on it. The green screen on his scouter lite up showing a message had appeared. He opened it with another press of his finger and saw a map."Nappa what is the reasoning of sending me an image of a map?" He asked as he scanned it with his eye. The map had soon turned into a 3-d image show casing masses of land with small hill like structures.

He could see little life forms running about the map showing him it was a village. _**"What else is the reasoning Raditz? We have a mission to rough up the villagers. I will explain everything when we meet up in 20mins by the statue of King Vegeta The Great."**_ Nappa's annoying voice concluded this is what he needed to get his mind off his damned father. He pressed the button and answered back.

"Yes Nappa I will." In this time he could probably check up on his mother and his brother. He actually needed to talk to his brother about a few things dealing with his training that he lacked to show effort in. Which angered Raditz since he had to pull a few strings for his baby brother to get the best training from the best people minus Bardock. His brother was probably hanging around where there mother worked. The meat market.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone so here is the next chapter for this awesome story!_**

Chapter 2:The unknown warrior

Tiny T.V screens were lined a long the walls of a small darken room that had saiyans seated in desks typing away. The hum of the computers and small sounds of fingers hitting keyboards were the only things heard making the room seem very eerie.

"So what did you want to show me?" Vegeta demanded. The mighty King stood in the center of the room looking at the screens with his dark narrowed gaze. He was called there to look at a report that someone had deemed strange and it was about the village he had since talked to.

"King Vegeta it has something to do with sector 2 and the water supply." Came a saiyan from the side of Vegeta. The water supply? The water supply that the villagers had were strictly for the fields to help grow the food. He nodded his head slightly. 'And what has that have to do with the video? Did you catch someone messing with the water supply?" He asked bringing his gaze down to the saiyan man. The man slightly shrink back and nodded nervously.

He brought a small tablet like device up and started to move his fingers along the screen. There were tiny like circles that glowed underneath the saiyan mans finger tips as he moved it along the device. With a dead king brought about a generation of technology that sparked like a wild fire. Vegeta had deemed it appropriate to attach cameras to every sector of his planet to make sure everything was watched over.

Vegeta looked back to the screen and saw all were showing scenes of the village life. Some t.v screens showed a family of aliens gathered outside and chirping about something. The younger alien pointed upwards and seemed to have a smile on its face but quickly the older alien slapped the creatures hand down scowling it. That was oddly very weird..."Right there King Vegeta we noticed something in the sky as soon as that creature pointed up." Came the saiyan man as he produced another image onto the screens. There was the sky shown and some dark shadow passed quickly by.

Vegeta nearly felt his stomach drop slightly in shock. "Rewind that and play it slower." He instructed. The video was re winded and the shadow popped back onto the screen. He watched as the shadow crossed the screen slowly. It looked like the shadow was draped in a dark cloak but that wasn't what had him surprised.

He watched with a steady gaze as the shadow produced a tail like appendage as the cloak flipped upwards. "King Vegeta that looks like one of our own. They are actually seen here as well near the water pum-" " This doesn't leave the room about what we found." Vegeta snapped interrupting the saiyan. He couldn't believe it but he was just fooled by these pathetic villagers. They had been unexpectedly been declining in their worth recently but he had thought they were just being worthless creatures. The lands not being presentable for harvesting now made sense.

Someone who was a saiyan was helping these creatures with a plan of doing what? They were suffering themselves with no- Vegeta felt as if he wanted to slam his fist into the nearest breathing thing. He quickly brought a gloved hand up to his scouter and pressed a button. "Nappa I want you to destroy that village in sector 2! Leave no survivors."He ordered quickly. He couldn't believe he was fooled for so long.

 _ **"But King Vegeta sir that sector is valuable to us!?"**_ Nappas voice interjected. Vegeta felt his eyebrow twitch at his advisers voice making him irradiated. "Nappa don't question me just follow my damned orders you swine." He cursed before ending the transmission from the idiot.

o0o

Raditz walked along the dirt path making dust fly slightly up with each step he took. He was in the shopping center of the city of Vegeta it was where things such as armor,food,scouters, and many other things were sold to saiyans. It was lined up with tents of all different colors from purple to red. It wasn't that busy as he watched saiyan people entering and leaving different tents to people talking outside of them.

He neared one tent that was towards the back. He pulled the flap upwards and had to slightly bend his head downwards to enter the tent entrance. A small women with shoulder length black hair and a onyx black eyes walked across the dirt floor in her hands she held an ax as she dragged about a thick leg of meat behind her. She placed the thick leg onto a table and started to cut it into smaller pieces.

"Mother." He called. The women turned around with the ax still in her hand with a raised black brow. She had a slight twinkle in her eyes but her features held slight age as well as small wrinkles were etched on her face. "Raditz? What are you here for?" She asked swiftly. Raditz walked more into the tent as he let his gaze drop around the small area.

"I'm looking for Kakarot he's missed some training."Raditz explained as he wandered around the tent. Kakarot was known to visit their mother when ever he wanted to miss out on his training. His mother of course never seemed to want to turn in the delinquent.

"Oh! Uh your br-brother isn't here. Um maybe y-you should check out the um-" "Mother please don't lie I can tell when your lying. You stutter like broken scouter giving out orders."Raditz interrupted as he looked around the tent one more time. The small tent held very little furniture so hiding here would be awfully hard for his brother but not impossible. There was a cabinet with two doors just big enough to hide such an idiot. He felt a smirk grace itself across his face as he made his way towards the cabinet.

"If I were a boy who liked to run away from practice where would I be?"He stated as he causally walked passed it slowly. His good hearing instantly caught on to something shuffling about in the small cabinet. His hand instantly shot out to the cabinets doors and broke through the wooden compartment. He felt pieces of wood scrap across his arms as his fingers encircled around, what he knew now, Kakarots wrist.

"Damnit!"

Raditz yanked back his arm from the wooden cabinet keeping a firm grip on his younger brother. The younger saiyan man tumbled out of the cabinet hitting the dirt floor with a loud thud. He yanked his wrist free from Raditz grasp and stood up slowly. "You just have to keep on following me don't ya?"He asked bitterly as he dusted himself. He was dressed in the saiyan armor that was white small stripes of brown it stopped just above his waist line and his body suit was a dark navy blue with pointy white boots on his feet.

Raditz scoffed bringing his arms across his chest. "Kakarot don't sound so pleased that you have your big brother checking up on you. If you did your duty as a saiyan warrior then I wouldn't have to be onto you like this. As the younger brother of a com-" " _As a younger brother of the commander you have to join the military"_ Kakarot interrupted with a mocking tone in his voice.

He leaned against the cabinet that once housed him with his arms crossed over his chest. He was the absolute splitting image of their father with his black mid-night hair spurting about to the very way he acted. He would indeed end up like their father which he had not wanted to be done but the way things were going he was sure something like that would happen.

"Kakarot I-" _**"Raditz you are needed quickly. Our orders have been changed to "delete" the villagers. Come immediately to the edge of Vegeta so I can explain the mission properly."**_ Came Nappa from his scouter. Raditz replied quickly to the new founded information with a yes sir but not before questioning to himself in why the mission had changed. He turned from his brother and made his way towards the entrance of the tent.

"Bye mother."He voiced as he lifted up the flap with his hand. "Bye Raditz."He heard her small voice reply. He looked over his shoulder meeting his brothers gaze. "When I get back Kakarot get ready to answer for all of these absences."He stated. He watched as his brother throw him the finger making Raditz scoff at the childish behavior and then left the tent.

 _ **Please leave a great comment and also follow and favorite this wonderful story more is to come!**_ ** _I know some of you readers might not like the while Vegeta P.O.V and then Raditz P.O.V but don't worry more down the story I'll be having more Raditz P.O.V and my OC P.O.V. And Vegeta will be sitting in the back seat for most of the chapters from then on and this story might just have a little Bulma and Vegeta fluff as well! *WINK* *WINK*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So these chapters are really just bam coming out me so fast! I'm hoping everyone is enjoying this lovely story! Because I really do enjoy writing and typing it as well!_**

 _Chapter 3: Collecting and Destroying_

The edge of the City welcomed Raditz dark gaze as he flew towards it. It was literally the edge of City Vegeta which held none to barley any vegetation. There ,where grass should have welcomed anyone's eyes ,was many rigged rocks jotting from the ground. He landed down on the ground with a soft thud his boots making dust puff upwards making him wave a hand up to wave off the dust clouds.

"Raditz took you long enough." Raditz brought his dark gaze towards the voice and saw Nappa seated on huge rock nearest the to the edge of the land. He had his eyes focused towards the outskirts of the abounded saiyan city. "I was dealing with my brother. He has been lacking in his training."He responded. He watched as Nappa slide off the rock and landed in front of Raditz.

"Don't tell me about your pathetic personal problems third class." Raditz felt slight anger climb about in the pit of his stomach as he heard those words. "Go on about the mission."He simply remarked trying to ignore his statement. Nappa let out a small snicker as he lifted up his arm letting out a white beam cast out onto the dirt floor.

He then pressed button on his wrist and there was the map with red dots and two blue dots that was further away from the swarm of red dots. "Vegeta has been double crossed by these filthy creatures. We are to wipe their very being off the face of this world. And of course collect some information about this person." He pressed another button and there a small clip played on the dirt floor. A person dressed in a brown cloak skipped around a water tank and was pulling out pipes.

"This person has been seen talking to these creatures in this village. We need to know how this saiyan-" Raditz raised a brow at the statement immediately interrupting Nappa's speech. "A saiyan warrior? Why would one go against our King!"He asked with such surprise as he watched the video that showed the cloak person had a brown tail trailing behind it as it flew about.

This was beyond crazy for him as he watched the video. He would terminate this person with his bare hands once he got the very chance. "Yes a saiyan warrior we have to bring that person back to the palace alive under King Vegeta's orders. Is that understood?"He asked with a raised brow. Raditz swiftly nodded to his higher ups request. He wondered who exactly had been so dumb to go against an empire like theirs . It was utterly impossible.

" Alright so lets pay a visit to our very good hard working farmers then."Came Nappa. Raditz felt a smirk start to pull upwards on his face as he heard his partners words. He hadn't destroyed a village on his home planet for a couple of years. He watched as Nappa powered a kai ball in his hand before throwing it across the abounded saiyan city hitting the small village on the other side. "Lets going." Raditz blasted quickly towards the village with his hands full of kai that were ready to be thrown.

He landed just at the opening of the village and watched as the horned creatures ran about in fear. He let a blast go from his hands aiming towards a couple of small brown huts. Creatures yelled out in panic as the explosion shook the very land they were standing on. He walked into the village kicking the creatures that ran in front of him to the side in pleasure. "Where is the village elder!"He barked loudly.

One lone creature stopped at the words that Raditz throw out and hastily pointed towards a hut that was directly in the middle of the village. He looked over the hut ad saw that many of the creatures were running towards it and ducking into small building. He looked back down at the creature and smiled slightly. "My aren't you quick to give up on your people how pathetic."He walked towards the creature and slapped him aside.

He watched as the small creature hit the wall of a hut and fall limply to the floor. Raditz brought a hand up towards his scouter and pressed the button. "Nappa I am going to talk to the elder and see what he knows."He reported. He could hear a high pitch scream before it immediately died he then heard a ping. _**"Roger that third class. I'm almost done here meet up back at the front of the village after we're done having fun!"**_ He laughed. Raditz couldn't help but agree the need to destroy and kill was so great at this point he couldn't help but kick another creature coming by and throw a kai blast towards a group of creatures trying to escape behind him.

There was no need to feel sorry for a bunch of creatures that had tried to form some sort of plan against the King. They had deserved this death. He turned his head slightly and watched as Nappa was clearing out half of the villagers. He turned his dark gaze back to the hut and made his way towards it watching as the creatures ran or limped away from him. He made it rather quickly to the small hut that stood up to his chest and watched as one last filthy creature ran into the hut with wide red beady eyes in its grasp two smaller creatures.

Whispers and cries could be heard from within this small hut , he could clearly pick up what they were saying. Some were crying for a savior to come for them other voices were children crying about how it hurt to move an arm or leg and faintly he heard a heart beat going away slowly with each intake of breath. He spread his legs slightly apart and then slammed his hands onto the top of the building making the straw quickly cave in.

Raditz quickly started to brush the straw away from the top of the building clawing it out and taking on accident a couple of the creatures out throwing them to the side with sicking pop or crunch from their bodies making sounds as they meet the dirt floor. After clearing the straw ceiling away he looked down and saw a group of the misfortune creatures huddled up to an elder looking one. It had broken horns that looked rigged to the touch. His beady red eyes were glazed over with a touch of white in the center. He had on a very torn and rated scarf round his neck as he held onto a cane like stick.

"You have offended the king of this planet as such each of your kind shall be put to death by me and another. Now tell me creatures who is th-" "AHHHHHH N-no please saiyan warrior anything but death!" Interrupted a shrill voice in panic. A women of their species departed from the huddled group with two of the smaller species hugged to her side.

Her beady red eyes were full to the rim with purple liquid as it dripped down the sides of her cheeks. She throw her self down on the dirt floor with the two children making them wail out of surprise. "Please sir have mercy on me and my children. They have have not lived long to ex-" "Shut up!" He yelled interrupting the creatures speech. This always seemed to happen with filthy low classed creatures.

They always pleaded for their life and always a kai blast was the response but this time...This time...He felt as if he were looking at something so familiar it made his chest feel something he hadn't felt for a while. The creature held her two small children closer to her body Raditz developed a kai ball within his right palm and throw it down to the kneeling creature successfully killing her and the two brats.

His eye twitched uncontrollably as he watched the ashes of the creatures float a way. Why did he lose his cool like that? "Back to you old man where is the saiyan that has been helping you!" He barked out. He looked down with his dark gaze focused on the elder creature.

The old creature looked up with his beady red eyes and slowly stood up. All the creatures around him soundly pleaded with him to sit down and not to say a word. "Elder please don't tell the saiyan!"Came one creature. Raditz watched as the old creature made its way through the crowd of people towards him.

He coughed loudly as he waddled closer to the opening of the ceiling the sound of cane hitting the dirt with a thud was the only sound heard. He stopped at the opening and looked up at Raditz. "I know you will kill us saiyan. And I want you to know that there is one that will kill your precious king."The creature paused in his speech and his thin lips moved upwards to a smirk.

"And when that day comes we will be there laughing! We'll be laughing!"He finally said with laughter at the end of his speech. It echoed it seemed in his thoughts as he watched the creature continuing to laugh. Raditz hadn't expected for the creature to be so out spoken he felt slight terror enter his mind at the thought his king being harmed!

"You Bastard!"He cursed as he quickly fired up kai balls into his palm and blasted the hut into nothing more but ashes. How dare such a low class creature talk about the King in such a way!? **_"Raditz? What happened? Did you get the information from those creatures?"_** Raditz nearly rolled his eyes in irritation. He stepped back a couple of steps from the pile of black ashes and watched as the ashes slowly started to float upwards in the slight breeze.

"No the damned creature cursed our king to death so I killed them."He told Nappa quickly as he looked over his shoulder towards his partner and watched as the big bald man was seen crushing and throwing the small creatures around. He even opened his mustache covered mouth and let out a yellow beam destroying a quarter of the village.

Raditz green screen on his scouter suddenly popped up with a white arrow pointing towards the left of him and then numbers started to rise. "What the hell?Nappa do yo-" He brought his dark gaze towards the direction the white arrow was pointing at. He felt his eyes widen slightly in surprise at the image before him.

A person in a brown knee length cloak stood a couple of feet away from him. It was slightly swaying up and down from the breeze that held dark smoke that was covering the person slightly. Raditz looked at the persons face and noticed they were wearing a hooded cloak with a black scarf over their face. But it was their eyes that startled him.

They were slightly narrowed and showed a flash of anger and pain coming from green eyes?! A pair of green eyes?! He thought this was saiyan he never meet a saiyan with green eyes. "Nappa."Raditz hissed trying to call for his partner again through the scouter. The person they were sent to look for had just strolled up to them. This was going to be alot easier then he thought. He brought his dark gaze back towards Nappa and saw the big idiot still being distracted had he not heard him?!

 **"You monsters!"**

o0o

 _ **So how this chapter? Please do leave a lovely comment so I can delivery another chapter!**_

 _ **In the next chapter we finally get to meet the one and only mysteries warrior that wants to fight against the king! Who is this person? And how will Raditz handle the enemy? Will Nappa ever answer his scouter?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_So here is this next chapter of this wonderful and awesome story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing and typing it! also i wanted to say thanks to a reviewer for leaving such a great comment!_ _ **PINKYpie123**_

 _Please do keep up the great work of leaving comments faving my story !_

 _Chapter 4:The Warrior_

Raditz brought his dark narrowed gaze back to the cloaked person in shock. Had he heard a women scream at him? The cloaked person brought their hand from beneath the brown material and grabbed their brown hood and pulled it downward. A puff of red wavy hair jaw length hair sprouted outward from the grasp of the hood. She then began to bring down her black mask from her mouth show casing plump pink lips.

"You are a saiyan women?"He asked quickly as he looked her over more clearly. Her hair was as red as the blood spilled on a battle field even her green eyes were such a beautiful gem he couldn't stop starring at them. The women throw back her hand making the brown cloak flip upwards coming off the women. It floated up in the air before falling to the side of her. She was wearing a tight green tank top with a brown long sleeve shirt underneath. She also wore tight dark black pants that had slight stitches on the sides.

"I am not a saiyan! I will never be associated with you monsters!"She yelled as she got into a fighting stance one Raditz immediately recognized. She was standing with her one arm up and her fingers on that hand were slightly bent. Her other arm was out as well and like the other hand her fingers were slightly bent in a clawing motion. And then her legs were spread slightly her feet planted far apart. Her fighting stance was something that couldn't be copied so easily not un else she was trained by a good teacher. She then flew towards him with fast footsteps.

"Wa-Wait!" Raditz reacted as he watched her faze quickly in front of him. Her hand went straight out towards his face making him back slightly feeling her hand nick just the side of cheek. He throw his arm up as he guarded himself from another attack of her hands. She pushed back from his arm and then wiped around throwing a kick at his side. He felt the kick and slide to the side slightly. She wasn't going to be easy to take down.

"They did nothing wrong!" She yelled as she then throw another kick at Raditz who then protected his side. He felt a pressure on his face as he felt her tiny fists strike him. "Eh you bitch! They asked to be killed when they wanted the king dead!" He retorted as he grabbed her arms quickly as she tried to strike him with both of her fists. He pulled her closely to his chest as he looked down at her strangling form. Her arms were crossed over her chest as he held her close. He could see her more clearly now and felt something deep in him tighten. Her red hair was all over her pale face from the fight they had. Her plump pink lips were in a firm line of a frown as she starred up at Raditz with anger.

"There there little women I am not to kill you. But if you keep on trying to attack me I'll be forced to bring more harm to you."He told her coolly as she tried to get out of his grasp. He could feel her dainty feet kicking at his thighs. She let out a sigh of frustration. "They didn't have to die! I-" Raditz gripped tighten around her arms bringing her closer to him. She was just nose to nose with him when he decided to let her have it. "You killed them all by giving them hope of staging a riot against the saiyan race."He pointed out coldly whispering it to her as he looked her over. "N-No I didn't do that! I was trying to trying to-"She bite her plump pink lips silencing her self from saying anymore. She looked away from Raditz towards her held arms. He felt the need to do something for her like comfort her?

No what the hell was he thinking like this for? He brought her away from his chest and placed her slowly back on the floor before him. She ripped her arms from Raditz grasp and took a couple of steps back from him. He watched as she stepped into the ashes he had made out of the creatures bodies. She paused in her step and he watched as her green gaze went down towards the mess. "Come here."He ordered rather too quickly to his displeasure and noticed he hadn't wanted her to see that. She looked over to him with a deadly glare."Why Why couldn't I have come sooner! I could have-I could have-." Raditz watched as she fell to the floor landing hard onto her bottom. Her face went competently blank as she sat down in the ashes of her friends.

He watched as she grabbed the ash from the ground and looked down at her hands watching as the soot fell from her parted fingers. "Now you will come with me to the Capital to meet our King Vegeta and be punished for your crimes."He told her. The red headed women looked up at him with her green eyed gaze and shook her head side to side."I will not be going with you monsters to your murderous King. I rather die then ever go to the saiyans!"She said with every word sounding as if she had venom leaking from them. He watched as she stood up slowly the soot disappearing from her grasp.

"Don't do it women."He warned getting into a fighting stance slowly. It looked like he was going to have to bring harm to her which he hadn't want to. There was something that kept trying to come out from deep within himself. Never in all of his 25 years has he ever felt this idiotic feeling before for a women. He wanted to stop this fight but yet knew this women end up trying to escape. "I will kill you all for this! I'm going to make sure you never leave this place alive!"She yelled before she started to run towards him. Raditz got ready for the attack but then a huge shadow came over him and he watched as the bulky shadow pounced in front of Raditz.

"Raditz why are you wasting time with playing with her!"Snapped Nappa. The man looked untouched save for the small scuffs here and there on his armor. The shining sun from above them made his bald head gleam. Nappa looked over his shoulder at him with a raised black brow. "Well third class?Do I have to do everything myself!"He barked before turning his dark gaze back to the red headed women who had paused in her steps. She was wide eyed as she starred up at the bigger saiyan man but she quickly restarted her steps towards them. "You are dead hear me dea-uh" Nappa had quickly fazed in front of her and struck his fist into her stomach.

Raditz watched as the red headed women fell forward onto Nappa's out stretched arm. Her eyes had grown wide and her mouth had opened and closed like a fish gasping for water. "See that third class! This is how you deal with women."He said as he let the girl fall to the side. Raditz watched in displeasure as the girl hit the dirt floor head first hard. She was moving her arms about on the floor muttering words. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. "I had it under control Nappa I was just shocked."He finished.

Which was true for the younger saiyan he had never seen such a unique saiyan before like that. He was in his life for once shocked and amazed. Nappa walked away from the red headed women and made his way to Raditz. "Pick her up and get ready to go. We have to report to Vegeta on what I found while you were busy flirting with this women."Nappa interjected. Raditz felt his face heat up at the response and didn't need to respond to the accusation. He wondered what exactly would their king do with this women.

 _Oh my was raditz really flirting with our new red headed women?! Also what will be done with the women?! How will King Vegeta handle this found warrior? All in the next chapters coming up everyone and as always please leave a review because every review makes me happy! And what happens when a happy writer is given such awesome comments more chapters come out faster!_


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta stood near a stain glass window that over looked a small white room that held a surprise. He had been more then disgusted to find out that such a disgrace of a being was living on his planet and right underneath his nose. His narrowed gaze took in more of the women who lay under the white blanket.

She had such bright red hair he had honestly thought she had an head injury that had painted over her hair but when she was cleaned he came to realize that in fact she was red headed. He felt as if he had seen such an out landish hair color but kept it to himself.

She was a half breed. He needed to know who had sire such a disgusting creature and kill them immediately he had never wanted such a disgrace to mingle with pure saiyan blood.

And now his own people where venturing out from their own people and making creatures like this. And also he had learned that the villagers were trying to set a riot to kill him? How pathetic was that?He was one of the strongest the saiyan race had ever seen and a couple of villagers and a half breed was going to stop him?

"King Vegeta , the blood work you ordered." Vegeta turned from the stained glass and brought his dark gaze towards the voice. A saiyan women stood behind him dressed in a white lab coat and in her gloved hands she held a clip board.

Her dark gaze was narrowed as usual with most saiyans and her black hair was shoulder length. "Let me see the report."He stated as he lifted up his gloved hand to the saiyan women. She nodded quickly and placed the clip board in his hand and bowed lowly to him. He waved her off with his hand and turned back towards the glass window.

"King Vegeta about the test. Its not something you should read out in the open sir. I think you should read it in the comfort of your room."Suggested the saiyan women behind him. Vegeta looked down at the clip board and noticed the paper was covered over with a blank piece of parchment.

He grabbed the parchment paper and pulled it upwards showing different lines of color and different names. What caught his eye was that of Letta. He brought the clip broad closer and reread it again and again his dark gaze never leaving the paper.

"This is a mistake!" He blustered in utter shock. Near the word unknown was his mothers long lost sisters name and next to the damned women's name was that of another blood line. The tuffles!

"Letta disgraces this family by doing this!"He curses as he slams the clip broad to the floor. It cluttered the floor landing behind him as he stood there. He brought his dark gaze to the women who lay in the other room silent as she rested. This was beyond what he had thought would have happened.

This damned women was not only half breed but a half breed from a powerful family! His family! He silently in took a deep breathe and let it go. Vegeta brought his dark gaze towards the saiyan women who had given him the information. "How many people were on this case."He demanded.

The women knelt down before her king before answering. "It was me and two others sire."She answered quickly. Vegeta lifted up his gloved hand and brought it over his lab coated saiyan. "Now how many people were present to this information?"He asked.

The womens eyes had grown wide at seeing Vegeta's hand over her head she started to shake slightly. "I-I was the only who knows about the truth of this mysterious warrior."She claimed stuttering slightly. Vegeta nodded in understanding. "Of course and you'll die knowing this truth."He remarked.

He developed a blue orb in his palm before letting it go on to the women. She screamed out before the orb made her into ash before Vegeta. This was news indeed. He didn't need for this get out to the public just yet.

If anything he wanted to be the one to tell his people about this disgusting act that his aunt had created. He brought his dark gaze back to the half breed. He had never seen what a half breed could do."Maybe I can use this creature."He mumbled to himself as he thought more about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He couldn't stop thinking about the saiyan red headed women. He was deeply affected by her looks and by her out right defiance of the kings orders. It was too unbelievable to be true but yes a saiyan man or women had a child with another species other then their own. Raditz stood on top of a tall wall over looking the training ground that was inside the palaces walls.

He was too make sure all the men and women had been present for the training and to make sure each training master had their group of students. As of yet almost everyone had been accounted for expect for one.

He folded his arms across his chest as he starred down at the dozen of saiyan men and women fighting. Shouldn't he be thinking about more things then that mysterious women? What of his baby brother Kakarot?

He looked over the dark haired men and spotted one that stuck out like a sore thumb. The dark haired teen was battling another young teen over at the far corner of the training yard.

He was swiftly evading the other teens attacks with ease it almost seemed his younger brother was bored. His brother pushed past the other teen making that teen fall face first into the dirt floor. Kakarots dark narrowed gaze meet his and of course he gave a great sign of respect with his middle finger. Raditz felt the need to roll his eyes at his younger brothers childish behavior.

He did see that other teen had gotten up and started to dust himself off before turning toward his brother Kakarot. Kakarot was still holding up his finger and even waved it about. Raditz let a smirk replace the frown he had and watched as his young brother was tackled down from behind. His face hit the dirt floor hard from the looks of it and the other saiyan boy started bring his fists down on his brothers head.

Raditz scoffed at the scene. "Kakarot needs to be a man more the ever now." He spoke out loud. He wasn't sure why he spoke out loud for but he hoped his words would reach his younger brother. With so many things happening something else was sure to appear.

"Say Raditz that women that King Vegeta sent for us to find. What do you reckon she is?" Nappa asked. The tall bulky man was standing just a few feet away from him with the same steady narrowed gaze on the trainees. There it was again Raditzs mind went to the red headed women. He could remember her green eyes and her plump pink lips.

He could still feel her frail thin wrists in his grasp. "I don't think we should be talking about this in an open area."He responded quickly but not before he remembered the way her hair was so red and her green gaze.

"Well do you think King Vegeta will keep her to himself. Hell i hope he doesn't that damned women actually had a sexy face when i punched her. " Nappa proclaimed to him. Raditz felt his thick eye brow twitch at the sudden proclamation of his partner about the red headed women. Like hell he was going to add to this conversation he didn't in any way find that women appealing. She was just out right the strangest creature he had ever set his eyes upon. He could feel his partners burning gaze fall upon him as Raditz gave no response to such a conversation before Nappa could utter a word a smaller voice interrupted them.

"Commander Raditz sir!"

Raditz could only let out a small sigh from his thin lips as he thanked his lucky stars to get out of that conversation. He brought his dark gaze towards a small saiyan male warrior who was walking towards Raditz. The small saiyan man had on an attire of one of the Kings Knights hand picked by Nappa. He looked a lot younger then most, Raditz could conclude most likely one of Nappa's bastard sons. His partner had so much time on his hands after the mighty Frieza had been destroyed he had almost comically repopulated the saiyan race.

The bald man had too many to count and weirdly enough none of them looked anything like the balding saiyan. This one looked like the spitting image of most likely the mother. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that spiked upwards from all directions. His dark narrowed gaze was slightly soften and held a healthy gleam of curiosity. He marched up the Raditz and banged his closed fist hard against his chest bowing slightly.

"What do you want?"He asked rather irradiated with the last conversation he just had with Nappa. The young saiyan male looked up fast at Raditz with shock before answering quickly. "I-The king calls for your presences at the hall." Raditz quickly felt his body change at those words uttered from the blasted child. He quickly took a count of t his news and nodded. "I will be-" "Hey Umber what about me? Any news for dear old daddy?" Nappa asked with sarcasm clearly laced in his voice.

Raditz jerked his narrowed gaze towards his partner and glared at him. How dare the idiot interrupt him? The king wanted to see him most likely do to the report he still had not turned in. What else was to be said about the findings of that half breed? "Nappa you ass wipe I was talking."He cursed trying to silence the man before he spoke again. Nappa smirked before pushing past Raditz to the young saiyan man. The poor boy took a couple of steps back with a slight frown upon his face. He looked over to Raditz with a slight plea of help before looking back to Nappa. Raditz didn't bother to help but just decided to wait until his partner was done with all of this.

Nappa wrapped an arm around the boys neck before lifting him and starting to rub the top of his head raw with the back of his hand. "Fa-Father please."Umber voiced in displeasure as he wiggled about in pain. Nappa laughed out loud as he continued. Raditz found this sickening.

He hated seeing his partner do such a thing to his children. It was unnatural and made no sense. The big idiot never even paid them any mind until the mothers would come crawling to Nappa's feet begging for him to make their children something more then a meat cutter or worse a waste cleaner and of course Nappa would try. But what made Raditz more mad was that Nappa loved to see his children and act like the father of the year. It bugged him to no end. "AW Come on boy grow some back bone!"

Raditz sighed again before interrupting such a fatherly and son moment. "Umber I will be arriving very shortly tell King Vegeta I have to stop by and bring in the other papers for my report."He told him. Umber nodded slightly as he was still in the choke hold of his father. Raditz wondered what exactly Vegeta had in store for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**"One day mama I want to travel to Vegeta land and beat up that old king!"**

 **A women sat near a cave entrance her hands on either side of her. Her dark gaze focusing on the droplets that fell from the opening edges to the floor. "Anita we'd do more then that my child. I have plans for you to take the throne-"**

 **The young curly red headed girl scoffed at the thought of the king. She folded her small chubby arms across her chest and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Why become Queen if I'll just have to do all the boring stuff?!" She questioned. Letta looked over to her emotional daughter and smiled.**

 **She stood up from her sitting position and walked towards her 5 year old daughter. She knelt down infront of her and grabbed one of her hands. Unfolding the young girls folded arms.**

 **She smiled and squeezed her hand. "Anita its your choice not to be queen but at the end of the day you are of royal blood never forget ." Anita blinked.**

 **"Whats royal blood ma-"**

Something didn't feel right for Anita. It felt very wrong as she took in more air into her lungs. She felt as if there was weight upon her chest with each intake of fresh air. And there was darkness that felt forcefully placed upon her like a blanket. Then there was this humming sound that was giving her more of a head ache. Its sound was really starting to get on her nerves clearly irritating her. She started to feel her eye lids flutter slowly open sending a stinging sensation upon her as light welcomed her gaze.

Wincing she finally opened her eyes and starred around the area. There were white walls all around her that seemed to sparkle out of cleanliness. Where was she? This couldn't be home,right? Wait what was she thinking of course this wasn't her home!

A white blanket was laying upon her body. It felt rough against her skin as she wiggled slightly around. She was trying to sit up but something held her tightly down against the bed. "Whats happening?"She whispered to herself. She tried again to sit up but there it was again the restriction across her chest.

Again she tried moving around and this time made the blanket that lay upon her roll slightly down. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in alert as she eyed the object that was strapped across her chest.

How could she have forgotten what happened? She started to thrust her pelvis upward to maybe untangle herself from this strap. All she could remember were those two saiyan giants that came to the village but her mind was felt so foggy. She stilled her movements finally letting out a groan of pain as her stomach erupted in such feeling. Of course one of those saiyan men punched her stomach with his fist.

Those saiyan men must have kidnapped her! "Damnit"She cursed feeling her heart starting to bounce about crazy. What was she going to do?What are they going to do with her?And her mother?! If she found out she got captured she was sure her mother would kick her ass!

"Still yourself women."

Anita stilled her self almost instantly getting that hair raising feeling again at the raspy voice. She looked around aimlessly in the small room trying to detect the where about of that voice. But every where she looked it was a white wall welcoming her green olive gaze. Where in the universe was that voice coming from? She heard a dragging sound softly come around her as she watched the wall before her break in half.

The white walls slowly started to come apart show casing a very long rectangular piece of black glass that covered that whole wall. Even with her saiyan gaze she couldn't for the life of her see through this dark wall which was making her very worried. She could feel her fear starting to bubble up again as she waited for something else to happen. What else could happen?

"Do you know where you are?" Came the raspy voice again. Anita looked down at the thick black strap that was placed across her chest before looking back up at the black glass wall. Why should she answer such a question? Of course she didn't know where the hell she was. Even though she did remember those two saiyan men but they couldn't have- "Why should I have to answer that question? Its beyond stupid to ask that!"She snapped glaring angrily at the black glass wall. This wasn't good at all!

She couldn't possibly be in "the city" of this planet. She tried to worm her arms out of their hold but the straps were really tight on her. It started to hurt as she continued on, a stinging sensation started to build up as her wrists were cut slightly with each turn she made. She stopped moving letting out a huff of annoyance.

"Let me go now you worthless low life apes!"She cursed out with anger. Of course maybe that wasn't a good idea to call your abductors worthless apes when you yourself was half an ape and also she had no idea who she was being held by either. "Worthless ape? How colorful your langue is women? But say that word again and I'll make sure its your last."Came the raspy voices venomous threat.

Anita quickly held her tongue between her teeth as she felt the words wanting to vomit out of her mouth. She felt as if that threat would actually be followed through. But at last that raspy voice sounded so familiar she couldn't put her finger on it. The voice spoke again to her with more of a smug tone.

"You and your villagers had some plan didn't they? Do you know what came of them?" Anita quickly caught on to this mans word play and felt her stomach flip in discomfort. She quickly looked away from the glass wall and felt her eyes start to sting slightly as they watered. How could she forget the screams of her people?

Her friends? And that brute saiyan of a man telling her it was her fault for wanting to start a change on their planet! Was it so bad to think like that? Wanting change?! She slightly shook her head trying to bid her eyes to stay dry and not give into this little game. She knew what this man wanted.

He wanted to see her weak and she wasn't going to let him see her that way! "I know what happened! Two saiyan men came into my village and killed my friends! When I get out of these straps! You sir and the rest of your buddies are going to die by my hands!"She wasn't bluffing as she said every single word that came into mind. Her heart racing as she felt each sentence coming out marking itself as a promise to see that she killed all saiyans that had wiped that village away.

"Women you should watch how you speak. With those kind words I would say thats a threat?" He demanded. Anita felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the mans words. How could he just throw her threats aside like a worthless worm? She went to clarify that yes she had meant it! But before her eyes the black glass wall started to disappear quickly like water washing away a mistake of a stain. Slowly the background of the glass wall started to show itself to Anita.

She gripped tightly to the bed as she watched the scene change before her. A lone figure stood at the top of that wall standing behind a clear glass wall. His gloved hands were on gray railing holding tightly to it but his face was covered with a shadow. "Who are you?"She asked quickly as she squinted slightly trying to catch a glimpse of the man that had her tied up. The man let go of the railing slowly before placing his arms cross his shielded chest.

"I should be asking the questions here women since my title dedicates me too."

Anita watched with wide green eyes as a light flickered on over the persons head showcasing that part of the room that had been behind the glass black wall. She couldn't believe it. Tall pin straight black hair that stood up defying all gravity laws stood upon the shoulders of a short buff brute. It couldn't possibly be! King Vegeta II himself standing there with his smug smirk.

Anita felt her gears starting to go back again after the sudden surprise and she started to thrust about in panic. She felt as if all her veins had gone icy with fear as she started to scream out in shock. "N-No!" She screamed finally uttering a word. This wasn't happening to her! She had not just gotten captured by the king of all saiyans!

"Calm down women why are you pitching such a fruitless fit for? Its only me your king."She looked over to him with narrowed eyes at his words. He was being so sarcastic right now she didn't know what to do with that. Her mother had always told her never to get captured by the likes of them! And it was the king that had captured her and binded her like a wild animal?

She stilled her movement as she glared up at the man. Did he want something from her? Of course he did! Why else was she still alive? "What do you want with me? Information? I have none!"She spat out. Like hell she was going to tell this man anything. She would never bend to his will ever her mother taught her better then that.

The king of all saiyans stayed quiet as his gaze burned into her. It was like a predator would his prey. "Information can be easily taken from you women. It would take less then 5 minutes to get you to scream out what I want."He replied with such force.

"You wouldn't dare! "She claimed wearily as she tried to still her nerves. He wouldn't do that would he? She watched as Vegeta walked gracefully down the stairs his red cape flowing behind him like a wave. His dark narrowed gaze never leaving from her .

His foot steps the only thing echoing inside the small white room making her feel more uneasy with each step. "Don't test me women and I might just let you walk out of here." Anita felt her ears perk up at the words he stated. Why would this asshole just let her walk out scott free? She shifted slightly in the bed feeling the restrains tighten with each movement she made.

This wasn't going her way at all. She wanted to just to scream in anger at how stupid she was to go against those saiyan men. They were freakn warriors and she just blindly went out to battle with out thinking. "I do how ever have a request for you that I know you won't stupidly choose to refuse because if you do."He paused in his speech as his white boots planted themselves to the white floor. He stood only couple of feet away from her. He reached a white gloved hand out towards her.

She winced at the sudden movement feeling his fingers glide over her cheek upwards toward her red hair. Then she felt an icy pain go over her from her head down her back. His gloved fingers had snaked themselves into her unruly hair."Wh-what!"She choked out in shock at the sudden feeling of that pain. She felt her head being jerked backwards roughly as she was forced to face the saiyan king head on. His dark gaze made her want to shudder in fear as he starred down into her green gaze.

"I will make sure you wish you'd never been born you filth." Anita tried to jerk her head out of his grasp but he twisted his fingers around in her hair making Anita stop in her tracks. His frown deepened as he closed the distance between the two going towards the side of her head. She could feel the warmth of his face tickling on the side of her cheek. His voice was lowered and almost too quiet. "A lot of men will be pay good a price to have an exotic being like you. Your red hair is to die for."

He couldn't be serious. This monster wanted to sell her body to these brutes? "N-No!"She cried out as she tried to jerk her head out of his grasp feeling the pain increase ten fold as Vegeta's vine like grip held tightly. She felt her eyes sting with tears as she stopped struggling to look at the evil King. He had a smirk traced on his face as his eyes looked her over. "Tell me do you know who your mother is?" He asked. She didn't respond right away as she starred into his dark eyes feeling hopeless. Why did he want to know who her mother was? She knew her mother was a saiyan like these people.

A swift tug upwards made Anita quickly let out a harsh gasp ."Y-Yes I do. She's a saiyan."She answered quickly. She heard a small sigh escape out of the saiyan mans mouth. Was that something he hadn't wanted to hear from her? What else or how else was she suppose to answer to that? She couldn't see the saiyan kings expression for the life of her because her head was still roughly pulled back by this mans hand forcing her eyes to stare hopelessly upward at the ceiling. "You honestly don't know anything else about your back stabbing bitch of a mother?" He demanded. Anita felt her chest swell up with anger and embarrassment.

She was angry at herself for not being able to beat this saiyan up for his choice of words about her mother and she was embarrassed because she had been captured by the likes of them. Her lips moved before she could stop herself ."You calling my mother a you're the dumbasses who lived these many years not knowing I existed." Wrong choice of words for someone who was tied up. Before she could think she felt a swift punch at her stomach that felt like an explosion of different feelings.

Her mouth opened wide trying to let out a scream but nothing came out but struggled gasps. Her lungs fighting at a chance of air but her body was rejecting it because of all the pain that coursed through her very veins. And for a split second as she still tried to breathe she thought her vision had grown dark and then back to normal.

"What did I say about talking like that to me?" The king demanded as he yet again sank his fingers into her curly hair and pulled her head back to its original angle. She finally felt the air she had needed run inside her mouth down to her lungs. Tears had since fallen down the sides of cheeks as she shuddered at the amount of pain she was in. "w-What do you want?"She finally gasped out. Her head was in pain from this guys hand being literally entangled in her locks. Her stomach was pulsing with every breathe she took in making her want to crawl in a ball and let everything pass by but she couldn't.

"You have no idea who your mother truly was ."It didn't sound like that question was directed towards her anymore. It felt as if he was trying to answer his question. She felt her hair being released from the once vine like grasp from the king. Her eyes landed on the saiyan man his dark fury eyes were directed on her as well. But this time there was nothing there but a burning look of question and curiosity.

He slowly brought a hand up to his chin stroking it as he looked her over this time with little to no emotion. She wanted to ask him what he was doing but she couldn't bother to open her mouth. She felt fear stupidly cloud her judgment as she waited for his verdict the aching pain from her stomach keeping her mouth tightly shut.

"I want to show you these pictures and you tell me ,women, if any of those people look familiar." With a snap of his gloved fingers the room went dark almost pitch black. A stream of light welcomed her eye sight as it pooled over a white wall. An image of a rather short women standing near a very decorated table with both of her hands placed upon the front of her thighs. Her face held a very stern look as her dark fury gaze settled to look to the far right corner of the image as if she was irradiated.

She also had black inky like hair that settled along her shoulders and slightly spiked along the crown of her head. Anita couldn't move her lips to ask or answer Vegetas burning response. This couldn't be real? Anita glanced further up the image and saw that upon the womens head she was wearing a small thin diamond crown. She nearly lost herself as she looked over the image again and again. Her heart was racing now as she couldn't think straight.

 _ **"T-T-Thats my mother."**_


End file.
